Just Like Old Times
by charleegirl
Summary: This Story is Totally Kataang. Katara and Aang are much older 20 and 18 and are the best of friends. will they become more than JUST friends? I hope you really like it. What new mistchiuf can they possibly get up to?CHAPTER 2 SURPRISE! T for Saftey
1. Will you go penguin sledding with me?

**IDONOTOWNTHEAVATARTHELASTAIRBENDER**

"Come on. Just once," He pleaded. "For old times sake"

"Oh Aang I don't know" She hesitated. Small Clumps of snow gave way to her feet, and tumbled down the icy cold slope.

"Please Katara" The Airbender gave his best Puppy Seal face and continued to beg "It will be fun. Don't you remember last time?"

She looked over into his eyes and down back at the slope. As he wrestled with the two penguins as carefully as he could she remembered back to when she had first met the young avatar. Aang managed to arrest the animals underneath his body and looked over at her, she had been only fourteen then and he almost thirteen. It was almost like deja vu for them both.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid" She quoted her self.

"You still are a kid" he replied. There laughed together.

"Seriously Aang that line is way past its expiry date" He expressed mirth.

"Well, in my eyes you will always have the Katara I first met within you somewhere. And I hate to break it to you but the Katara I first met was in fact a 'kid'. Even if she liked to think otherwise"

"Oh you make me sound terrible was I really that bad?" she gave a giggle. "I must have driven you and my brother up the wall"

"No"

"Really?"

"Well… yeah you drove Sokka up the wall. But me? Well you know… you did drive me crazy, just you know not up the wall" He smirked.

Katara giggled at his confidence in saying that. She was surprised how much he had grown in the last three years. After the war they had spent a year or so together along with Sokka and Toph. Helping out where they could. Traveling around the world back and fourth between places. Eventually Toph returned home. Sokka wanted to go home. Even though they visited the South Pole quite thoroughly he wanted to live back with his father whom was in the village as the war was over. Katara honestly couldn't say she wanted to go home with him but she did as was expected of her as a sister and daughter and went home. She missed Aang, he was her best friend. And his monthly visits were always fun but mostly short. Now seeing him here and looking back over the time between now and when she had first freed him from the iceberg she could see the huge change. He was a man now. Still young, but a man all the same.

"So you ready?"

"Aang I'm twenty. I have no business in sledding penguins"

"You do" He insisted.

"No, no I don't"

"Do you think I came all the way up here to watch Gran-gran kick Sokka's tush at pie-sho ?" He asked goofily "No! I came here to sled penguins with the southern water tribes most noble princess"

"Aang, Sokka was joking. We are not actually royalty" She laughed.

"You will always be a princess to me" Aang blushed.

"Aww Aang you're so sweet" Katara's cheeks flashed crimson.

"You have done it before, now come on" Aang demanded in all playfulness.

"I know I just don't know if I have the edge anymore"

"Ok well we will go down together"

"On the same penguin?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"But we will squash the poor thing"

"No, it will be fine they don't call them Ant penguins for nothing. They can carry there own weight tenfold!" Aang assured her in all honesty.

"Are you sure?"

"Katara would I ever lie to you? I would never let anything happen to you. Ever"

"Ok"

"Ok as in yes?"

"Ok as in your steering" She smiled.

It was like reliving another fun and dramatic adventure with Aang again. They flew over the snow dunes spraying snow everywhere. Katara at first held on to Aang for her dear life, but eventually 'retracted the claws'.

They both screamed in enjoyment. And Ooohed and Aahhed and the surprises and Un-expectations of the slope they were sliding down. At the end of the long slope the two master benders were sprawled across the snow and the ant penguin has waddled off before the even noticed. They laughed until there sides hurt.

"That was great"

"I told you!" he teased while pulling her up off the ground.

"Thanks" Katara brushed the snow of her winter dress. They walked towards the village, reminiscing about the old days.

"………and then there was The Cave Of Two Lovers"

**AUTHORS NOTE – Ok So I have been gone for a very long time but I just had the craving to write. And came out with this Its not so great. If you like it please tell me. And Crit is good I guess. The more comments I get will get me to write more.**

**XO**

**Charleegirl**

**PS : In this story Katara has literally JUST turned 20 and Aang is 18 and a halfish :D**


	2. Surprise!

**Ok This one I promise will be better and I'll read over it ok. Sorry about last chapter.**

**IDONOTOWNAVATARTHELASTAIRBENDER**

Katara and Aang walked back to the village where little did Katara know a surprise birthday party awaited her. Aang had organized it all on his own and had people prepare it while he occupied her for the day as a distraction.

"So twenty" Aang said dramatically.

"Yeah" she smiled back at him, "Twenty"

"How does it feel?"

"No different than nineteen"

"Really? You look different"

"I look different than yesterday? She asked inquiringly.

"Well no, not yesterday. You just you're a woman. And I can see that now"

"See that?"

"No not like that! I, how, What I mean is that you look different than when I first met you. Not worse or anything. Just different" He said embarrassed.

Katara laughed. "I see. You look different too"

"What are you trying to say Katara?" He said mockingly hurt. "Is it because I'm bald? You're just going to single me out like that? As different?"

"Ha ha no, you know what I mean. You're taller for one," She poked him in the bicep "You have muscles now, and you seem to be growing a beard," she said touching is chin.

Aang felt butterflies, the same butterflies he felt every other time she touched him.

"Well it's hard trying to find time to shave, being the avatar and all" He boasted.

"Oh I see because you're sooo busy right now" she teased.

"I am this is official business" He said jokingly.

"And what makes this official business?...Mr. Avatar?"

They were just coming round the glacier that marked the entrance to the village.

"This" Aang said revealing the entire village who all screamed "SURPRISE!" at the instant of her entrance.

Katara gasped clasping her hands to her mouth. The village hall which was built after the war was decorated with a huge banner that read 'Happy Birth Day Katara!"

"Happy birth day" She heard Aang say from her side.

"What? How? When? Who? " Katara started to sound like her brother.

Gran-gran stepped in "It was Aang who organized the whole thing, he clearly deserves you're thanks"

"Did you really do all this?" Katara asked in awe.

"Well I… I made the banner" he stuttered.

"Don't be modest! The whole thing was his idea!" Sokka bursted out.

"He even managed to wrangle up a few of your friends" Said a girl who appeared out behind Sokka. Followed by a few more people.

"Toph! Is that you?" Katara asked astonished.

"In the flesh" The blind girl replied.

"Oh my goodness, your so...so"

"Hot!" Sokka intervened.

Everyone looked and the big mouth warrior. Toph went red.

"What? She is!" He defended himself.

"Haha! He's right you look amazing!" Katara complimented truthfully.

"Thanks Sugar Queen, Happy birthday!"

Katara looked around at the other people who had poured out in front of her all of which looked very familiar. The girl standing to Toph's left was very hard at first to figure out. She had longish hair but immediately Katara clicked.

"Smellerbee?" Katara "Oh my goodness it is you! Wow you look amazing too! What have you done with you're hair it's so long"

"I decided to grow it after the war" She commented and hugged Katara.

"Well if you're here this must be Longshot!" Longshot smiled and gave a nod but Katara against his will and pulled him into a hug. "It's great to see you!"

Longshot nodded in agreement.

Next to Longshot was a young man in all green. His Hair was rather long and he was undoubtedly an earth bender.

"Haru!" Katara hugged him.

"Happy birthday Katara" he replied.

"Thanks for coming" she thanked him with a nod.

She finally got to the very last person, and found it quite a shock.

"Jet!?"

Katara was stunned to see him, she knew he was well and alive. But he was of course one of the very last people she would expect to see her in the south pole. They looked at each other for quite some time and settled on a handshake. Which was broke by Sokka who yelled "Any Day Now I'm Hungry!"

"Oh right. Lets all go in" Katara said.

Everyone poured into the very large dinning hall. Katara held Aang back and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.'

"Thanks"

**AUTHORS NOTE – LOVE IT HATE IT COMMENT EITHER WAY. THE MORE COMMENTS THE QUICKER THE UPDATE.**

Xo Charlee


End file.
